The Promise
by articcat621
Summary: The summer before her seventh year changes everything.


A/N: Okay, I have been sitting on this plunny for years, and listening to the band In This Moment in the car today, I was hit with the inspiration to finally start. Their music, along with a few others, have inspired this angst-filled journey ahead of us. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter.

The following warnings apply to this fic in its entirety: explicit language, sexual content, dubious consent, torture, angst. It is an AU from HBP and on (the events of HBP take place but Dumbledore doesn't die).

Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. They belong to their respective owners. I'm also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. Her shoulder and back throbbed with pain, and she bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out. "Mum," she whimpered, trying to sit up.

"Hermione, love, stay down," her mother spoke, her voice soothing some of Hermione's anxiety.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, turning to look at her mum. The redness of her eyes told Hermione that her mum had spent the night crying. Looking at her surroundings, she realised that she was in a hospital.

"You were attacked, sweetie," her mother said gently. "You made it back to the hotel room, but when you came in, you were nearly delirious from the blood loss." Jane Granger's lower lip wobbled as she tried not to cry once more. "The doctors have done what they can, and you'll heal, but there will be scaring."

The memories from the previous night came flooding back. She had gone out for a walk around the block, stopping at a nearby park. It had been dark, but she sat on the bench and took a moment to relax anyways. The attack had come out of nowhere.

"What was it?" Jane asked, looking at Hermione in concern. "You didn't say before you passed out."

She knew exactly what it was. She would never forget the piercing yellow eyes… She shook her head. "It was a bear… or a wolf. I can't remember, Mum. I was attacked from behind… I…"

"Shhh, love, no, it'll be okay," Jane assured her. "A few days here and you'll be ready to fly."

"Fly?"

"Love, we're ending our holiday in Australia early. We're staying until you are released from the hospital, and then we're going home."

"Mum, no, we don't need to leave," Hermione said, trying to sit up. She groaned in pain.

"Stay there, sweetie," Jane said, looking at Hermione. "We've already booked our flights home. There's no discussion."

"But I've ruined our trip," Hermione whispered, feeling as if she were going to lose it altogether. She had thought she would have a few more weeks with her parents, but now… it was only a matter of a few days.

"Goodness, Hermione, stop!" her mother chided. "You were attacked by a wild animal! You didn't ruin anything."

She felt like she was going to cry. "Where's Dad?"

"Downstairs getting us a bite to eat," Jane replied. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Hermione answered.

"It's going to be fine, love," Jane said. She leant forward and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "We'll spend the rest of the summer at home, and then you'll be off to Hogwarts for your seventh year." She looked at Hermione lovingly. "I can't believe you're going to be eighteen in a few months."

Hermione groaned. "Mum."

"It will be okay," Jane repeated.

Hermione nodded, as she didn't want to dare tell her mother the truth. She closed her eyes, picturing the image of the bright, full moon that had hung in the night sky.

It wasn't just any animal that attacked her. It was a werewolf.

* * *

The days passed in a blur. She spent her time healing, enjoying every moment that she could with her parents.

Before she even realised it, she was being discharged from the hospital.

"Everything healed up nicely," the doctor told her. "There shouldn't be any lingering infections or pain, but if you find that the wound is aching, don't be afraid to see your physician back home." She checked Hermione's bandages once more before dismissing her.

Hermione smiled and nodded at the doctor's words, but didn't dare speak up. She knew that intense pain awaited her every month now. She could already feel the changes taking hold in her body. Her hearing was more intense, and her sight was better… She could smell farther than she could before.

"We've checked out of the hotel, already, so we can head to the airport. We've got the car and bags out front."

"Okay," Hermione murmured. She held her beaded bag close to her, knowing that her wand was inside.

As they walked to the car, Hermione wished they had more time. However, she had to do it now, or else it would be more difficult. She would make sure they would be safe - away from the threshold of the wizarding world. It was earlier than the Weasleys would expect her, but she was sure they wouldn't mind.

She had to do it… before she lost her nerve.

Trailing behind her parents, Hermione quietly pulled out her wand. Tears in her eyes, she looked at her parents, remembering every little detail that she could. She stopped, raising her hand. She trembled, biting her lip to keep from alerting her parents to her sobs.

She looked at her parents one last time.

"Obliviate."


End file.
